


I'm not mad, just disappointed

by tealx



Series: Saiouma Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi & Iruma Miu & K1-B0 Friendship, Disappointment, Explicit Language, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu & K1-B0 Friendship, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Rated T for Iruma and Oma, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealx/pseuds/tealx
Summary: All sitting in the dark, waiting for him to get back, were Iruma sitting on the side of his bed with her arms crossed, Kiibo beside her, and Amami sitting oddly in his desk chair. The three looked like angry moms sitting in the living room waiting for their children to get home after sneaking out to go to a party. After turning the lights on, all 4 of them sat there for a moment, a tense silence covering the room.“Where were you?” Iruma finally broke the silence, she looked the most pissed out of them all, Kiibo not really knowing what to think about the moment and Amami looking more disappointed than mad, though everyone knows disappointed is much worse than mad. ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’“W-what?!”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	I'm not mad, just disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so I'm not the most confident in my writing, if you find anything I should change please don't hesitate to comment!

If you asked Kokichi how his day went, he’d tell you it was one of the worst days in his entire life. Of course, he’d be lying, but he wouldn’t admit to that. There was only one person who could contradict his statement, and that one person is the single reason why his day was so great. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone before, making it all the more special to him. 

He was walking back to his dorm after arriving at the school, having already said good night to his date. The movie theatre in which they were at earlier wasn’t all that far from the academy, making the walk back quick and silent. Comfortable, but silent. 

The mark of dusk had been a couple of hours ago, though the sky can be deceitful, for it was only nearing 8:15 by the time the movie ended. The walk was around 10 minutes long making it about 8:25 when they’d gotten back to the dorms. Street lights turned on. Wind on low, breezing through their hair. Crickets chirping quietly in the distance. It was amazing. The entire night had been amazing for the both of them, and deep down they both knew it’d be happening again.

“Night Shumai!~ I had a horrible evening!” He called out when they made their way towards their own dorms.

“Same here. Good night Ouma-kun.” The other countered. Ouma turned back towards him with a pout, though he was already in his room by the time he checked.

“That was quick…” He whispered to himself, pulling the key to his dorm out of the bag he’d brought with him. It was a small, cute black leather bag, which he told Saihara was for his belongings, but they both knew its main purpose was to sneak candy in so he didn’t have to pay. He pulled out the key, sticking it into the lock and twisting it, opening and closing his door quickly.

He didn’t bother turning the lights on before taking off his shoes, though when he finally did he was met with an unexpected occurrence. He’d been surprised by them multiple times, too many to count actually, but he really wasn’t expecting them to be in his room.

All sitting in the dark, waiting for him to get back, were Iruma sitting on the side of his bed with her arms crossed, Kiibo beside her, and Amami sitting oddly in his desk chair. The three looked like angry moms sitting in the living room waiting for their children to get home after sneaking out to go to a party. After turning the lights on, all 4 of them sat there for a moment, a tense silence covering the room.

“Where were you?” Iruma finally broke the silence, she looked the most pissed out of them all, Kiibo not really knowing what to think about the moment and Amami looking more disappointed than mad, though everyone knows disappointed is much worse than mad. ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’

“W-what?!” He yelled. He never stutters, meaning he was really surprised. 

"What took you so long?" Amami then asked.

“Why are you guys in my room?!”

“Why were you out so late?”

“Why are you acting like you’re my mom?!”

“Answer the question.” Iruma deadpanned.

“You asked multiple questions!”

“Where. Were. You?” 

“Why does it matter to you?” He slid the bag off his shoulder and walked towards the closet, rummaging through it to find something to change into.

“We were supposed to be hanging out at my dorm tonight but you never showed up.” Rantaro responded. 

“Oh, hah, looks like I forgot. Whoops.” 

“Why are you so dressed up? Hmm?” Iruma wiggled her eyebrows at him to which he just rolled his eyes in response. He then walked to the bathroom to change out of the clothes he had been wearing on his date.

“That’s none of your business.” He told them before closing the door to the bathroom and changing into more comfortable clothing. He loved dressing up, he really did, but he could not stand wearing something all fancy like that for that long, he’d much rather wear something comfortable whether it’s stylish or not.

“Oh come on, you owe us this. If you’re going to blow us off like that we at least deserve an explanation.” Amami tried getting the answer out of him. Once Ouma had finished changing he re-entered the bedroom, sitting down next to Iruma and Kiibo on his bed.

“Well sorry! Let’s just say I had more important things to do~” He cooed, laying on his back as they continued to nag at him about where he’d been. It’s not like he didn’t want them knowing about Saihara, he really just loved playing this game with them. Him denying that anything happened while they beg for the truth. It makes them look pathetic like they’ll die if he doesn’t tell them, and he loves that.

“Oh come on! What could you have been doing that you wouldn’t want to tell us?! Fucking someone?!” He could tell Iruma was getting aggravated, all she wanted was an answer.

“Maybe.” A complacent smirk formed on his face as he saw the look Iruma’s eyes widen in shock. She didn’t really believe him, now did she? How stupid could she be?

“Y-You were out f-fucking someone all night? W-Well why didn’t you just say so?!” Her demeanor had been imperiled.

“Because he wasn’t out ‘fucking’ someone Iruma-san. R-Right?” Kiibo’s answer seemed definite at first, though he soon questioned himself.

“Who knows?” Ouma rocked back and forth in his spot, like a kid who just couldn’t stay still. He was certainly enjoying messing with their heads, but of course, someone had to ruin it. 

“Guys, it’s obvious he’s lying.” Amami rolled his eyes at the other two’s stupidity before turning back to Ouma. “Come on, just tell us what you were doing and stop fucking with them.”

“Alright, alright! Way to take the fun out of it.” He pouted, sticking his tongue out at the green-haired man. “If you reallyyyy want to know… I was'' He then whispered the next part hoping nobody would hear, though Iruma has some insane hearing, and he sorta forgot that. “on a date…”

“YOU WERE WHAT?!” Iruma screamed out of shock as the other two sat there in confusion. “With who?! What were you two doing?! Where did you go?! How come you never told us about this?!” She began bombarding him with questions, but he stopped her before she could get any more out.

“Calm down you whore! It’s not that serious-” The inventor retreated at the insult he spewed out.

“I’m sorry, you were too quiet for me to hear, what did you say you were doing?” Kiibo asked for both him and Amami who still had no clue what the other two were yelling about.

“Aren’t you a robot? Shouldn’t you have like super hearing or something?” His face displayed such realistic emotion, sometimes the others would forget he was lying. 

“I-Is that a robophobic remark?!” The robot shot back. The two began bickering back and forth before Iruma shouted out what she’d been holding back.

“He went on a fucking date that’s what! Without telling us!!” Ouma scowled at her, though she didn’t back down this time. “Who the fuck is it Ouma?!”

“You went on a date? And had the audacity to go on it without telling us about it? Wow Ouma, I thought I trusted you…” The adventurer crossed his arms in disappointment.

“Yeah, sure you did.” He rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. Nobody trusts him, he’s a liar for pete’s sake! “A-and it’s not that serious, really…”

“What, are you embarrassed? Is Ouma-kun embawassed abowt gowing on a date?”

“Talk to me like that again I fucking dare you.”

“What? Like dis uwu-” The smaller cut her off by leaping on the inventor, trying his best to choke her before Kiibo interfered and pulled the leader off.

“Kinky~” She said, rubbing her neck.

“You fucking-”

“Guys! Calm it.” Amami interrupted. “Look, we all know-” His sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. All 4 of them stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door, Ouma froze in the air from trying to choke Iruma again.

“GASP! Is that them?” Iruma winked at the shorter who looked like a pomeranian ready to attack at any point. Luckily for her, Kiibo was still holding him back, thus she jumped up from her spot on the bed and went to open the door.

“Iruma I swear on Angie’s god that I will-” The door had been opened by the time he could finish his sentence. There in the doorframe stood the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, holding something clothing item in his hand. He looked around the room, seeing the 4 ultimates all staring at him. 

“O-Oh, uh sorry I didn’t know you all were here… I just-” He slipped into the room and dropped the item in front of Ouma. “You forgot that…” He whispered before turning back to the door and apologizing again, leaving quickly after.

Iruma slammed the door after a moment and turned back to the others who were all sitting there unmoving. Kiibo had let go of Ouma by this point, the leader sitting there with the biggest blush any of them had ever seen. After a minute of nothing, the loud-mouthed inventor decided to cut through the silence.

“Pooichi?! You went out with Pooichi Shyhara?!”

“I don’t know what I was expecting, it’s sort of obvious he likes him”

“Oh shut it you robot!”

“H-Hey!”

Ouma was still sitting there, shocked that his friends found out that way. He knew he was going to have to tell them at some point, he didn’t think it’d be in front of Saihara himself. His face had cooled down a bit, but it was still a lot to the others knowing he never blushed, not in front of them at least. When he finally came back to reality, he quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Iruma, along with many insults.

“What the hell you whore?! This is all your fault you filthy pig! Dumbass!”

“H-How is this my fault?!” She ducked trying to avoid the continuous stream of pillows being heaved at her. “And what do you mean ‘your fault’ nothing happened?!”

“Yeah well, whatever did happen it’s your fault!” He finally ran out of pillows so he just laid back and accepted his fate. “I wasn’t expecting him to come by…” His voice was low, but they could all hear him clearly.

“What did he give you?” Kiibo asked, pointing to the piece of fabric laid out in front of him. Ouma quickly picked it up to see what it was, when he realized it was Saiharas hoodie. He let him borrow it during their date because he was cold, so he told him that it was his now and the other wasn’t getting it back no matter what. Well, apparently Ouma forgot he had said that and gave it back to Saihara before returning to his room.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again as he pulled it back down, resting it on his lap. “U-Uh, just my sweater. Apparently I forgot it…” He lowered his head trying to hide his deeply evident blush which the other three have long noticed since then. 

The four spoke for a bit longer, Iruma continuing her bickering towards Ouma until he hit her on the nose with a bottle of panta. It was nearing curfew, meaning the other three had to get back to their dorms. After they’d all gone, Ouma picked up the pillows which were on the ground and let out a frustrated scream into one. Flopping down onto his bed, he reached for his phone on the nightstand near his bed. The phone was much farther than he expected meaning he had to do the extra work of sitting up to grab it.

Once he sat up, he noticed Saiharas hoodie at the end of his bed and stared at it for a moment. Making up his mind, he crawled over to it and quickly pulled it over his head, instantly warming him. He grabbed his phone and laid back down, immediately cuddling into his new boyfriend’s hood, though they both knew he wasn’t getting it back anytime soon.

Kokichi: hey… sorry about them, they were already in my room when I got here.

Shuichi: No worries! I just wasn’t expecting to see them is all.

Kokichi: yeah neither was i… anyways gn shumai!

Shuichi: Good night Kokichi.

Picking up the charger near his desk, he plugged in his phone and sat it on the table. He doesn’t even remember the last time he fell asleep as quickly as he did, but wearing Shuichi’s hood relaxed him. This day had to be his favorite day in his entire life, and he was excited to make more memories with the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: weebweebweebin  
> discord: teal#5925


End file.
